


晚安，九号爱人

by IrregularFlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrregularFlight/pseuds/IrregularFlight
Summary: 午夜，一辆旺角开往沙田的电车，载着他们，去往下一个黎明。





	晚安，九号爱人

“旭仔，好好照顾自己，要开心哦。”

这是阿婆去世时，和他说的最后一句话。

可是那天晚上，他蹲在阿婆开了许多年的菠萝油店里，哭了一整夜。这是他有记忆之后第一次哭。

国小二年级的时候，爸爸妈妈走了，但是他没有哭。

那时候还太小，不明白死是什么。

“旭仔，以后跟着阿婆喽。”

阿婆哭了，拉着他坐在医院的走廊，他不知道阿婆为什么哭，只能用小小的手去抹阿婆的眼泪。

“居然笑得出来。真的很不像家里死了人诶。”

墓园，阿 Dee 看了他一眼，面无表情道。

阿 Dee 和他从小玩到大的，虽然毒舌了点，但人很不错的。嘴上这么说，其实是想知道他撑不撑得住。

当然要笑啊。阿婆要他开心，要笑给阿婆看。

“别笑了，好傻。”阿 Dee 嫌弃道，“学校那帮女生看到你这么傻气，肯定不会送情书了。”

“不会再送啦。我不会再去学校了。”

阿婆走的时候，距离大学入学考试还有三个月。

该上的课程都上完了，每天就只是在备考而已。

他蹲在阿婆的店里想了一夜，决定领过毕业证，放弃入学考试。

考上大学又怎么样呢？读什么专业，做什么工作，又有什么不同呢？

他还是一样觉得香港好大，离他好远，没有一个地方是属于他的。

只有阿婆的店，他从小长大的地方，坐在里面，他会觉得香港好像小了一点，他也变得勇敢了一点。

他要把阿婆的店开下去。

阿婆头七之后，阿婆的菠萝油店重新开门 了。

早晨七点钟营业，很多老主顾重新回来，发现老板换成了阿婆的孙子。

“旭仔，节哀顺便啊。”

“一眨眼的工夫，旭仔竟然长得这么大了。”

开店很辛苦的。

凌晨四点钟就要开始备料、发面、做馅，把做好的面团放进烤箱之后，还要熬一桶热热的奶茶。

最开始的一两年，真的很难啊。每次坚持不下去的时候，他就会想想阿婆那么大的年纪，是怎么坚持下来的。

一站就是一整天，晚上关店之后，还可以拎着今天卖剩下的菠萝油，分给那些露宿在外面的人。

这么想着，就真的撑下来了 。

撑过最困难的日子之后，时间过得真的很快。

因为每天都在固定的时间做固定的事，就像设置好的机器一样。

好累，但看到烤箱里一点点鼓起来的面团，看到面熟的客人在差不多的时间光顾，也觉得好踏实。

一定要说有什么不好的地方，就是今天过得很像昨天，明天过得很像今天吧。

生活好像少了点什么不一样的东西，直到他遇见那个男孩。

第一次看到他 的时候，正好是凌晨四点。

他刚刚打开店门，正忙着打扫店面，街对面传来熟悉的吵闹声。

一群染着各种颜色头发、打扮得很夸张的男孩子结伴走了出来。

街对面是一家夜店来着，对着这条街的是后门 。

这些男孩都是在里面工作的，傍晚上班，凌晨下班，也是他早就习以为常的了。

可是那天有一点不一样。

那群男孩子后面，远远地跟着一个陌生的男孩。

那个男孩没有和他们一起大声说笑，只是低着头，好像很畏缩，默默地跟在后面。

时间到了，路旁绿化草地的喷水器“呲——”地一声开始工作。男孩猛地抬起头，竟然被这个很小的动静吓得不轻。

所以他看清了他的脸。

好漂亮。

他国语很烂的，想不到什么复杂的词汇去形容，只剩下这一个简单直接的想法。

尽管也穿着很出位的衣服，戴着耳钉和戒指，可就是看起来好清纯。

几乎和妈妈一样漂亮。

在他的意识里面，妈妈是他认为最漂亮的人了。

从那天开始，他每天都超级期待开店，因为那个时候，男孩会从对面走出来。

他只要远远地看一眼，一整天都会很开心。

他还不知道他的名字，也没有机会和他说话。

只知道他是九号，很偶然地。

因为有一天太阳快落山的时候，他正忙着找零钱，突然看到他从对面快步走了出来。

好看的眉毛扭在一起，眼睛红红的，来到垃圾箱前面，点燃了一支烟。

他穿着灰 色亮片的西装，胸前别了一朵很显眼的 紫色 绢花，旁边还有一个白色的圆形的小牌子。

上面用红色字写着： 09 。

可是没有来得及看仔细。

因为他站在那没多久，来往的行人就带着那种眼神，上下打量他。

有的甚至会停下来，冲他吹口哨。

他睁大了圆圆的眼睛，好像突然明白了什么，很慌乱地把牌子摘下来，藏起来了。

“你是不是弱鸡啊！居然还没有搭讪！给老子主动点啊！”

阿 Dee 很震惊，自从他告诉阿 Dee 他有一个喜欢的人，每天下班会“路过”他的店，已经过去了好几个月。

“‘世界上有那么多咖啡馆，她偏偏走进了我这一家。’你真的打算像这个笨蛋男主角一样，等她自己过来找你吗！喂，人生不是电影诶，哪有这种运气！”

什么男主角？什么运气？

“北非谍影啊，这么经典的电影都没看过，切。”

阿 Dee 最近交了女朋友，一起做了很多浪漫的事，看老电影就是一件。

阿 Dee 之前完全不看电影的，现在倒是蛮有底气，好像已经是老影迷一样。

他忽然想找来这部电影看看，搞懂阿 Dee 说的运气是什么意思。

还没有付诸行动，九号就出现在了他店里。

那天已经很晚了，他把卖剩的菠萝油装好，准备打烊，然后分给外面的流浪汉的。

路线什么的，他很早就烂熟了。

很小的时候阿婆就拉着他的手，打烊后做晚班电车，到沙田大围，把手里的菠萝油发完了再回家。

现在，他走着阿婆走了一辈子的路，做着阿婆做了一辈子的事。

“这个，多少钱。”

他抬起头，九号盯着他手里的面包，眼睛亮亮的，像饿坏了的小狗狗。

你要几个？他问了一遍，发现九号好像没有听懂的样子，放慢语速又重复了一遍。

原来是外国人。

为什么要到香港来呢？一个陌生的地方，一门听不懂的语言。

一个人生活，很辛苦的。

他好像连数字也不太会说，想了很久还是放弃了，最后伸出八根手指，比给他看。

八个？他怀疑自己是不是眼花了，一个人怎么可能吃得了这么多啊。

当然他自己在很饿的时候，确实也可以吃这么多啦。

直到九号把最后一口菠萝油塞进嘴里，他的嘴巴都惊讶得没有合上。

真的，八个。这么薄的身体，这么瘦，怎么可以吃下这么多的。

喂，你慢点，不要噎着啊。九号嘴里塞得满满的，脸蛋鼓鼓的，好可爱。

他连忙倒了一杯奶茶递过去，幸好还是温的。

九号一口气全喝光了，放下杯子 ，对他笑了一下。

九号笑的时候好认真，仰起头，专心地盯着他的眼睛，嘴角慢半拍地笑开来，像在撒娇一样。嘴角边荡出一对月牙一样的笑纹。

比他做过的所有菠萝油都要甜。

他后来每天都多烤一点菠萝油，晚上快要打烊的时候，放进烤箱里面保温。

因为九号会从对面走出来，来买他的面包。

过了一段时间，白天的客人发现旭仔的店里多了巧克力包、奶黄包、芝士蛋挞……好多新种类，都跑过来尝鲜。

因为他担心九号只吃这一种，会吃腻啊。然后 再也不来了怎么办。

后来，九号好像会讲一点广东话了，虽然发音还是超级蹩脚。

他就教他自己的名字。

黄、旭、熙。他一个字一个字地发音。

黄——旭——熙——

他跟着重复，表情懵懵懂懂的。

不知道记住了没有。他有点担心，不过很快就想，算啦，如果没有记住，再教他一次不就好了。

第二天，九号过来的时候好像有心事。

低着头，一直盯着自己的手心。

手心上好像有写字。

他开口问了，可是九号好像没有听懂，只是抿住嘴巴，也不说话。

要不要学着说九号的母语呢？九号走后，他一边整理柜台一边想。

这样他就可以知道 九号的烦恼了。

当当当——

有人在敲店门。

抬头，是九号跑回来了。

发生什么事？九号好像在犹豫要不要进来，最后还是很害羞地停在了门口，嘴唇微微动了一下，很快又逃走了。

九号说话声音很小很温柔的，可是他听清楚了。九号在说——

晚安，阿旭。

九号逃得太快了，他都没有来得及答上一句。他回到家，一边慢吞吞地冲澡一边想。

晚安，阿旭。

九号的声音一直在他脑海里打转，回过神的时候，才发现下面已经硬得不行了。

想着九号，花了很久才解决掉一次。

好不容易躺下来，却完全睡不着。直到天亮还睁着眼睛。

忽然很害怕见到九号。

因为他不知道该怎么告诉九号他的感觉。

他们连对方的语言都不会说，顺利对话的次数少得可怜。他除了九号的家乡在韩国以外，什么都不知道。

这种程度就表白，九号会认为他在戏弄他吧。

他也觉得不可思议，为什么这么简单就喜欢上九号。

难道只是身体的欲望而已吗？刚刚撸的时候，真的 很想抱住九号消瘦的身体，吻他，干他，尝他的味道，观察他做爱时候的表情。

可是这样一来，他和那些站在路边打量九号的人，有什么区别呢？

想到这个可能性，忽然就很讨厌自己。

他真的很藏不住心事。从小有了什么烦恼，都会很快告诉阿 Dee 。

所以这下阿 Dee 知道了，他喜欢的人是男生，在街对面工作。

阿 Dee 很吃惊，好久都没说出话来。他平时话很多的，不说话的时候就代表真的吓到了。

阿 Dee 没有像他想的那样，以恋爱“过来人”的身份告诉他应该怎么做。

倒是问了他一大堆问题，什么时候开始喜欢男生的，有没有和男生交往过，有没有做爱之类的。

当然没有啊，如果有经验的话，就不会像现在这样没办法了。

“抱歉，这个科目我真的不擅长。”阿 Dee 满足了八卦欲之后无奈地 耸耸肩，“男生和男生的感情，应该和男生女生之间不同吧。”

到底有没有不同，他也不清楚。不过这一天确实有够不同的。

因为九号，他一整天都魂不守舍，这还不够，快打烊的时候，偏偏有一个国小的老师跑过来，把他店里剩下的面包全都买走了。

他本来想留一些不卖的，可是那个女生一直央求他，说 明天就要带全年级的小朋友去观察蝴蝶，下班后才想起，忘记给小朋友订早餐。

跑了六条街，才找到他这家没有关门的面包店。

没有办法不卖给她。

可是九号就没有东西吃了。

九号站在柜台前面，看着空空的陈列台愣了一阵。然后笑着，用广东话、英文加上手语，祝贺他——

卖光了，很好啊。

咕噜——咕噜——

肚子还是很诚实地叫了起来。

怎么办，他店里除了做面包的原材料以外什么都没有。

总不能让九号啃生面团吧。

对了，他在柜台下面，藏了一罐沙丁鱼罐头。

因为小的时候，他比现在更不容易吃饱。

在阿婆店里玩着玩着，不一会就饿了。

可是阿婆很忙的，总不能随时放下生意，给他做饭吧。

店里的面包是用来卖钱的，他又一次吃很多，想吃就吃的话，好像也很不懂事。

所以他经常用零用钱，买一些沙丁鱼罐头，偷偷储存在柜台下面。

还不忘用面粉袋盖住。

每次肚子饿，就趁阿婆忙的时候，打开一罐吃掉。

吃的时候躲在柜台下面，和面粉袋挤在一起。

因为如果被阿婆看到了，会给阿婆骂的。

说小孩子正在长身体，不可以总吃这种没有营养的东西。

然后阿婆又会放下生意，转去后厨给他煮饭。

所以绝对不可以被阿婆发现。

长大以后，他的胃好像变小了一点，没有以前那么能吃了。一天只要三餐吃得很饱就可以。

可是他还是会在老地方藏沙丁鱼罐头。

阿 Dee 发现以后还嘲笑了他。说明明已经长大了，怎么还像小朋友一样。

他也不知道啊，挠了挠头，露出那种阿 Dee 很嫌弃的傻笑。

但是只要有沙丁鱼罐头在，他的胃就超有安全感的。

突然发现有东西给九号吃，他好像有点开心过头了，像挖到财宝一样两眼放光地捧出罐头，很自然就席地而坐。

居然还示意九号和他一起，躲在矮矮的柜台后面，像小时候一样。

看到九号露出“你没事 吧”的关心表情，才意识到刚刚一连串动作有多猎奇。

可是九号还是坐下来了，而且笑得很厉害，笑到浑身发抖，笑到握不稳勺子。

真的那么好笑吗。他很怕九号喘不过气诶。

不过九号开心，他也跟着笑得很开心。

他们像小朋友一样，躲在菠萝油店柜台的后面傻笑着，分享了一个沙丁鱼罐头。

吃到最后，嘴巴油油的，咸咸的。

九号的嘴唇有一点上翘，是很淡、很漂亮的粉色，因为沾到油，有了一层薄薄的光泽，反而更漂亮了。

他一不小心，就盯得久了一点，想入非非。

他的想法 都写在脸上了。九号温柔地看了他一会，探过身子，在他嘴角轻轻地吻了一下。

今天晚上一定又 睡不着了。

第二天，来店里买早餐的客人都发现旭仔今天超开心的。

虽然平时的旭仔也很开心，但是今天真的，超级、开心的。

因为嘴巴一直在笑啊，就算被逗了两句，不好意思地捂住嘴巴，也会从眼睛里溢出来 。

阿 Dee 带着国中时候的一帮好兄弟，一起过来照顾他生意。

其实是来八卦他的啦。

因为那天 阿 Dee 想要了解一下他的精神世界，在网路上搜索同性恋的时候被他们撞到了。

然后被猛烈地“围攻”，为了保护自己的命根子，只好把他的秘密讲了出来。

“喂旭仔，我听说男生和男生分上面和下面的。你是上面还是下面啊！”

“这还用问？旭仔这么猛，当然是上面的啊！”

“你又知道了？莫非你观赏过旭仔的活春宫？”

“哇——真的？哎分享一下嘛，旭仔下面多大啊！”

“你们才观赏过呢！以及当事人在这里，为什么问我啊！”

“对哦！”

“旭仔，透露一下尺寸喽……”

他一向很不会贫嘴的，问到最后脸红红的，还好阿 Dee 出来帮他说话。

“好啦，别逗旭仔啦，他很纯情的，高大威猛都是假象而已。”

多亏阿 Dee 在，话题才渐渐没有那么限制级。

“旭仔，透露一下意中人的八卦好不好啊。”

“今年多大啦？”

应该是比他要大一岁的。

“长得好不好看啊？”

很 漂亮的。

“工作还是读书啊？”

“废话啦，和我们差不多大当然是在读书啊！”

阿 Dee 打断了他，撒了个谎，忽然就不让他们问下去了，最后脸色很不好看地把自己和大家一起轰走了。

喂，阿 Dee 。

他想叫住阿 Dee ，可是阿 Dee 只是冷冷地看了他一眼就走了。

很奇怪，阿 Dee 从小到大都是有一说一的，从来没有这样，什么都不说就走开过。

最近，九号的胃好像也变小了。晚上过来的时候，大部分时间都是在，吃他。

他们会把灯关掉，锁上店门，躲进厨房里，偷偷地接吻。

九号的唇舌很甜的，但是很会捉弄他，在他口腔里温柔地挑逗，等到他的舌头缠过来的时候，又突然躲开了。

他真的很急，九号就只是笑，好像很得意。

他只好把他抱起来顶在墙上，动不了，才可以乖乖地让他亲。

才亲了一小会， 他就硬了。

定力这么差，他 不知道该怎么办好， 尴尬地把九号放下来， 羞耻地捂住脸。

九号好像很开心，轻轻地笑出声来，把他的头揽在肩膀上，摸他的后脑勺。

很温柔地摸，好像在安慰他。

然后另一只手解开他的拉链，伸了进去。

好舒服啊，他爽得长出了一口气。

九号的手握住他的阴茎的时候凉凉的，和他自己解决的时候完全不一样。

有节奏的撸动，四下轻一下重，他的大脑一片空白，连呼吸都不是自己的了，一起一伏都被九号牵动着。

九号的手很白很细，一想到这么漂亮的手在下面抚弄 着他，他就越来越硬。

硬到九号累到手酸，都还没射。

这下真的没脸见人了。

黑暗中，九号松开手，开始脱他的裤子，他一下就猜到他想做什么了 。

“不可以！很脏啊！”

可是九号已经把他的阴茎含进去了。温暖的甬道包裹着那里，好紧，每一下都入得很深，然后整根抽出来，龟头也被用力地吮吸， 再整根 吞入 。

怎么会这么舒服。他完全控制不了自己 ，按住九号的头，只知道挺腰顶弄，越动越快。

射出来的一瞬间，听到九号被呛到的声音，才吓得恢复了清醒 。

手忙假乱地去找电灯开关，被九号拉住手腕。

阿旭——

九号的声音有点沙哑。 他跪下来，九号就钻进他怀里，被他抱着，小声地咳嗽。

他等了很久，九号没有再咳嗽了，只是靠在他身上，安静得让他怀疑是不是睡着了。

好一点吗？他小声问。

阿旭——

声音柔柔的，尾音转了道弯，坐起来揽住他的脖子，脑袋在他 颈窝那里蹭来蹭去地撒娇。

好想这样一直抱下去。

晚安，阿旭。九号离开的时候笑着说。

晚安……他竟然还不知道九号的名字。

不是没有问过，九号也听懂了，但是没有告诉他。

那种眼神，是从渴望慢慢收回，变成小心翼翼，好像很怕打碎什么珍贵的东西。

他看到了，觉得很难过，就不舍得再问了。

他等到凌晨四点，九号都没有从对面走出来。

九号消失了整整两天。一定有什么事情发生了，只是他被蒙在鼓里。

他在店里住了两天，不敢打烊。

他害怕九号突然回来，找不到他。

第二天深夜，没有等来九号，等来了阿Dee。

自从上次一言不发地走掉，阿Dee已经很久没有过来了。

阿Dee来劝他回家，不要再等了。

他摇头，一定要等到九号回来找他为止。

阿Dee很生气，他们从小到大几乎没有吵过架，可是这次阿Dee冲他大吼了。

“你个蠢蛋，这样值得吗？”

“你知不知道，他在那种地方工作，不干净的啊。”

他很倔，阿Dee被他气走了。

他等到第三天深夜，等来了九号。

他差点没有认出来。因为九号没有像往常一样，化很浓的妆，穿夸张的衣服。只穿着灰色卫衣和黑色运动裤，已经洗得很旧了。

还戴了一副眼镜，他都不知道九号是戴眼镜的。

阿旭。九号对他笑，他愣住了，笑不出来。

九号瘦了一圈，没有血色，很虚弱。

九号吃饱了，站在那里看他收拾卖剩下的面包，没有要走的意思。

他询问地看过去，九号才磕磕绊绊地对他说：

我也——想去——

九号想和他一起去发面包。

他每天打烊后去做什么，九号很早就知道了。

听他讲的时候，或许没有全部听懂，但大致懂得他是在做好事。

因为讲完之后，九号的眼睛亮亮的，很向往。

从旺角出发，开往沙田的夜班电车，他从小坐到大。可是今天不同。

他不是一个人了。

九号很安静，抱着手提袋跟在他后面。

他把面包递给那些流浪汉的时候，九号就乖乖地站在他身后。

流浪汉和他说谢谢，有的看到他身后的九号，也会对九号说谢谢。

九号不知道该说什么，就很腼腆地笑一下。

手提袋里的最后一个面包也发完了。他该回家了。

他和九号站在大桥下面，头顶飞速地驶过一列火车，不知道去向什么地方。

轰隆——轰隆——

突然，九号走上来握住他的手，拉着他往前走。

九号想跟他回家。

他们一前一后地走着，没有说话。

但是接下来会发生什么，他们都清楚。

他们会回家，然后做爱。

他床头放着一盏暖黄色的台灯。现在这盏灯下面，放着九号的眼镜。

他们很有耐性地抱在一起，接吻，慢慢剥掉对方的衣服，爱抚对方的身体。

九号的身体很白，很滑，淡青色的血管若隐若现，就像很珍贵的玉石。

脖子、锁骨、胸口……他闭上眼睛，一边吻着九号，一边慢慢向下感受着，突然停在了右手的小臂上。

他睁开眼睛，看着那上面还没有来得及结痂的圆形伤疤。

雪茄大小的烫斑，三四个，很丑地撕裂白皙的皮肤，凝成黑紫色的血块。

这是谁干的。很想杀了那个混蛋。

阿旭。

九号对他摇头，安抚地吻着他，牵着他的手，放到身后，教他揉捏自己的臀瓣。

他在青春期的时候发现自己喜欢男生，然后大致知道了男生和男生之间要怎么做。但是从来没有实践过。

九号就一步一步地教他。怎么揉弄他的小穴，到什么程度可以把一根手指放进去，两根手指、三根手指。

他怕九号会痛，每做一步就观察他的反应。

第一根手指伸进去的时候，九号秀气好看的眉毛微微拧在了一起，咬紧了下唇。却还是扶着他的肩膀，慢慢地晃动腰部，示意他抽动手指。

他不敢动得太快，九号还没有适应，闭着眼睛忍得很辛苦。

第二根手指进去的时候，小穴已经没有很紧，手指抽出来的时候，会带出湿滑的液体。

他放心了一些，加大力度猛地插入，九号立刻叫了出来，慌乱地抱住他。

他继续，九号的叫声也断断续续，好像快要承受不住了，可是尾音又拖得又软又长，身体随着他的插弄上下起伏。

好漂亮。

他看遍了九号迎合他的时候身上的每一处摇晃，好美。

他等不到第三根手指了，已经硬得快要爆炸了。

抽出手指，把九号推倒在床上，分开双腿，尝试着顶了进去。

他记得，九号用手和嘴帮他的那次，已经很舒服了。

可是九号的身体里，还要舒服上不知道多少倍。

第一次操进一个男人的身体，下身的快感像龙卷风一样猛烈，他觉得自己快疯了，完全忍不住，只操了几十下就射了出来。

好差劲，没有坚持多久，九号应该很不舒服吧。

九号好像也知道他很懊恼，抱住他的背，安慰地抚摸。

他支起身体，和九号接吻。又伸手握住九号勃起的阴茎，帮他撸动。

九号闭着眼睛吻他，身体在他的撸动下难耐地扭动，在他手里射了出来。

九号好像认为已经结束了，休息了一下，去拿床头的眼镜，却被他按住了手腕。

还没有结束呢。他的阴茎留在九号的身体里，欲望过后的小穴还在收缩着，他在穴壁爱抚下很快又硬了。

而且这次，他知道方法了，怎么做得久一点，让九号舒服。

所以后来他又做了四次，每次都比前一次要久。

第一次的时候，九号的双腿仅仅缠着他的腰，承受着他的进入。每动一下，身体就被他顶得一颤。

灯光下面，九号的身体因为他的操干从白皙变成淡淡的粉色，又变成玫瑰的颜色。

阿旭——阿旭——

九号不停地摇头，爽到一个单词也想不起来了，无助地叫他的名字。

九号高潮的时候，他们一起射了出来。

九号高潮后的身体好漂亮，他低下头，吻了一遍，又硬了起来。 把九号翻过来，从后面顶了进去，操到九号的臀部拱得很高，才握着他的腰射在了里面。

然后在浴室做了两次。

他先是抱着九号顶在墙上，可是很快九号就没有力气了，双腿从他的腰上渐渐滑落。他就把九号抱起来放在洗手台上。

折起的双腿被他握住，拉向自己，被迫进入到已经被射了两次，湿漉漉的小穴里。因为纤细的腰部被他从后面牢牢地按住，每一下都用力地撞击在身体最深处。

九号睁大了眼睛，被强烈的快感刺激得哭叫了出来。

他动了一会，听着耳边的呻吟声从绵软变成沙哑，很性感，所以埋在九号体内的阴茎又涨大了一圈。

九号也感觉到了，轻笑了一声。张开嘴巴含住他的耳垂，弯起膝盖轻轻磨蹭他的腰眼。

从浴室出来的时候，九号累到连手臂都抬不起来了。

懵懵懂懂地被他抱到床上，擦干头发和身体，好可爱。就忍不住和九号接吻了。

后来他们躲在被子里继续吻着。九号身上带着和他一样的香波味道，软软地躺在他怀里，像小动物一样，被吻得小声呜咽。

九号很快就睡着了，他看着九号睡着的样子，也慢慢睡着了。

不知道睡了多久，手心忽然痒痒的。

睁开眼，九号醒着，正专心地在他手掌上写字。

一笔一划，写了很多遍——

金廷祐。

九号用韩文低声念了一遍，看着他，又指了指自己。

他明白了，这是九号的名字。

金——廷——祐——

他重复了一遍。九号开心地点头，钻进他怀里，在他耳边，用广东话慢慢地说——

阿旭，好——喜、欢——你。

我也是，好喜欢你。

天亮的时候，他蹲在床边看九号熟睡的脸，好舍不得出门。

廷祐。他知道九号的名字了。

他一定要用很长很久的时间，听廷祐讲他的故事。

可是廷祐就在这一天消失了。

打烊的时候，他没有等来廷祐，而是等来了警察。

就在今天，一个富商傍晚的时候，从店里带走了四个男孩。

其中一个是富商从前就点过的人，另外三个是第一次点。

男孩想说服三个同伴不要去，但是因为富商给的价格很高，男孩的广东话又不好，就没有被当回事。

因为男孩的反抗，他们被带走的场面有些乱，发生在另一条街上的正门，有人看到报了警。

富商说，他早就放四个男孩回去了，他们去了哪里，和他无关。

警察为了搜集线索，检查了四个男孩的私人物品。

廷祐在香港没有家人，没有朋友，也没有什么家当。

除了几件很旧的衣服，一些现金，就只有一封信了，写在昂贵的酒单背面。

虽然是用韩文写的，但是有一些单词用很幼稚的字迹翻译成了中文。

警察请人翻译了这封信，没有发现什么线索。里面只写了关于廷祐自己的一些事。

原来 他想知道的廷祐的故事，廷祐每天都在努力，只是还没有完成。

廷祐是个傻瓜。

高中的时候被父母发现和男人交往，被逼着分手，不分手就要被赶出去。

那个男人比他大很多，他们只认识了两个月。但是他不愿意放弃，就被父母赶了出来。

他一边读书一边兼职，可是那个男人很快就不要他了，为了和别的女人结婚，甚至卖掉了他们一起住的房子。

他很难过，只想逃到一个没有人认识他的地方，就来了香港。

他一句广东话都不会说，没有工作愿意雇他，只好在夜店工作。

真的很傻。怎么可以为了只认识两个月的人，就不顾一切呢？

不值得的。

事情发生的第三天，在大屿山附近找到了其中两个男孩的尸体，廷祐还是下落不明。

廷祐留给他的，只有一个名字，一些很短的回忆。

时间一天天过去，他宁愿廷祐只是一个很美好的梦。

警察给廷祐的父母打了电话，可是他们一言不发地听完事情的经过，就挂掉了电话。

所以廷祐已经没有家了。在等廷祐的人，只有他而已。

阿Dee过来的时候，他坐在店门口的台阶上发呆。

阿Dee是看了新闻后过来的，想关心他撑不撑得住。

因为新闻说，已经二十天了，廷祐和另一个男孩说不定已经死掉了。

就算逃出来，没有医疗，没有食物和水，过了这么多天，也很难活下来了。

“对不起，旭仔。我不应该那样说他的，向你道歉。”

没关系，你是为我好而已。

“因为你是傻瓜，我担心你被骗啊。”

不会的，我喜欢的人也是傻瓜。

“你说，会不会因为我有希望过他离开你，他才出事的。”

怎么可能，这不是你的错啊。

不是阿Dee的错，是他的错。

如果那天早上，他不去开店，而是等廷祐醒过来就求他，不要再去那里工作，和他在一起，廷祐现在一定好好的。

他每天都会梦到廷祐，梦里廷祐在哭，说，阿旭，为什么不救我。

阿Dee不是很会安慰人，所以想了很久才开口。

“旭仔，其实你很有福气啊。”

“虽然身世好惨，过得好辛苦，却还是会心软，会做善事，每天都很开心。”

“你要相信，他可是被你喜欢的人诶，一定也很有福气，一定会没事的。”

再见到廷祐的时候，他以为他会哭得很厉害，但是没有。

廷祐瘦到他快认不出了，整个人就像漂浮在病床上。

他靠得很近很近，竟然还是听不到廷祐的呼吸声。

可是廷祐睁开眼睛看到他，就对他笑了出来。

阿旭。廷祐用微弱得只有他可以听到的声音叫他，双手捧住他的脸，抵着他的嘴角，向上扯出一个大大的笑容。

我再也不会放你走了，他说。

廷祐的手放了下来，疑惑地看着他，显然没有听懂他在说什么。

没关系的，他可以一直说给他听。

他从来没有看到廷祐哭过。后来他们几乎形影不离，每个小时都在一起，他也没有见到过廷祐的眼泪。

过去好像不会在廷祐身上留下什么痕迹。店里的客人每次看到廷祐，都会说他好可爱。

廷祐最可爱了，很努力地想要融入他的世界。用韩文和汉字，在烤箱、面粉、砂糖、牛奶，店里所有的东西上都贴上了标签。他从小长大的菠萝油店里，到处都是廷祐的痕迹。

走在外面的时候，会不停地问他路边招牌的读法，跟着他一个字一个字地重复，像刚学说话的小朋友。

只有他知道，廷祐的过去没有消失。

它像一只长着巨大翅膀的鸟，掠过头顶的时候，在廷祐的世界里投下一小片黑夜。

廷祐会在走进厨房的时候突然发呆，被他叫醒的时候，已经忘了自己要拿什么东西。

会在接吻的时候突然发抖，不管他怎么安慰，都还是很固执地想要和他做爱。

会在电车的最后一排睡着，靠着他的肩膀，左手不自觉地攥紧拳头，指甲用力地陷进掌心。

廷祐。

廷祐在睡梦中听到他的声音，原本紧闭的手掌慢慢放松，张开，最后被他握住。

午夜，一辆 旺角开往沙田的电车，载着他们，去往 下一个黎明 。

晚安，我的爱人。

-完-

-IrregularFlight-


End file.
